


Situations like these

by GalaxySong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, Hunters, M/M, it's a trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySong/pseuds/GalaxySong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew that when you had a three step plan on how to get out of these situations, you really have to take a good look at your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Situations like these

Stiles knew that when you had a three step plan on how to get out of these situations, you really have to take a good look at your life. 

Step one was to get out of what ever restraints you were in. Thankfully this time it was hand cuffs, they were digging into a his wrists a little but the locks were easy enough to pick. In the past it had been ropes and one memorable time chains. He still had the scars from getting out of those. 

The small pin he had tucked behind his watch worked well enough to pick the locks. He kept his hands behind his back even now that he was free. 

Because step two was waiting for your opportunity. The opportunity to escape or like right now stop hunters from killing your friends. 

Isaac and Scott were hanging from a tree limb by their arms unconcious. Isaac's shoulder looked dislocated and Scott was gasping for breath, that was bringing back all sorts of bad memories on it's own. Vaporised wolsbane filled the air making them both weak as kittens. 

The hunters, two men and a woman had grabbed them on there way back from the video store. The woman had been at the side of the road beside her car pretending to be a damsel in distress. And they had fallen for it. You would think after Kate they would know better but no, the chance to play hero and they all fell for it. 

The two men had stepped out of the trees tasered Isaac and Scott before they could even react. He had gotten a couple of good punches into the huge bearded guy before he was hit over the back of the head. The sight of the black eye the guy had now did fill him with some satisfaction. 

 

They hadn't paid him any attention, just left him handcuffed beside a tree while they stood around talking about how best to deal with beasts they had captured. One had suggested decapitating them and sending the heads to the alpha. The other wanted to have a bit of fun with them before they cut them in half but the woman. She liked the idea of killing him and setting up Isaac and Scott. She obviously didn't know his father was the sheriff and knew all about werewolf’s. He had had to tell his Dad about everything after he walked in on him holding the majority of Isaac's guts in with one of the frilly pillows from the living room couch while he healed. 

Looking at his options now, it wasn't looking good. Three against one was always rubbish odds but add in a concussion and they got even worse. So he did the only thing he could, it might not save him but it would give the others a chance. 

He ran, right past the hunters and his friends and scooped up the wolfsbane device as he went. He could only hope at least two of the hunters came after him and that the air cleared quickly. 

 

He ran as fast he could, leaves and branches scratching his face. Hoping step three would kick in sooner rather than later cause he didn't think he could run for much longer with his head pounding like this. 

But then it was too late, one of the hunters tackled him to the ground.

“Little bastard, I'll gut you.” Of course it was the one with the beard.

He felt a knife dig into his back and he closed his eyes waiting for the sharp slice of pain. 

And then there was a howl that Stiles would swear shook the very trees around them. 

Finally step three, the pack. He never doubted that they wouldn't show up and that's why they were step three, he might not always be in one peace when they got there but they always came. It wasn't always him sitting around waiting to be saved. There was more than once he had been the key factor in step three, or at least that's what he told him self to feel better. 

 

He saw a blur of motion from the right and then the weight on his back was gone. 

He turned and saw Derek pinning down the hunter growling like mad but then he remembered.

“Derek, we need to get Isaac and Scott.” 

Stiles tried to stand but a wave of dizziness hit him and suddenly Derek was at his side, helping him up. Before he could speak there was an other howl echoing through the trees. He might not be a wolf but he recognised that howl. Safe, Isaac and Scott were safe.

He felt my knees go weak but Derek was there supporting him. The last thing he saw before everything went black was Derek's red eyes watching him with a look of concern. Was strange how comforting those red eyes were now. 

 

Stiles woke up trying to sit up but there was a hand on his chest stopping him. 

“It's OK, keep still. You had a pretty hard knock to the head.”

Derek was sitting beside his hospital bed, hand still on chest. Just over his heart.

“Every one is OK.” Derek told him before he could ask. “Your Dad is on his way and Argent is dealing with the hunters.”

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. He reached up and covered Derek's hand with his own. God his Dad was not going to be happy. 

“So much for movie night,” He muttered. 

Derek grunted in agreement. 

Stiles tugged on Derek's hand and with out protest he joined him on the bed curling around him.

He could feel him self starting to fall asleep again as much as he resisted but with Derek beside him he felt warm and safe. 

“Go back to sleep, Ill be here when you wake up.”

Stiles smiled into Derek's chest, an image of Derek getting growly if the nurses tried to make him leave was his last conscious thought.


End file.
